


Pet's Are Well Cared For

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Collars, Coming Untouched, Dom John, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Incest, Kissing, Kneeling, Leashes, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Punishment, Sounding, Sub Mycroft, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrator, crop, dildo, plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt;<br/>Mycroft is Sherlock and John's pet. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Consequences of Being Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

It was the first time Mycroft was home first. Mrs. Hudson had recently bought the flat next door and spent the majority of her time in there. This meant that the three of them had the whole of 221 to themselves. John was out at the surgery and Sherlock, for once, was doing the shopping. 

Mycroft sat in his 3 piece suit at the new table they'd bought, intent on finishing this paperwork before his lover's got home. 

He wasn't in luck though. The door downstairs swung open and he quickly tapped away trying to finish at least this one report. 

"Mycie, you're still dressed…"

"I…"

"No! You know the rules."

"I needed to get this report finished."

John wandered over and pushed the laptop shut, then grabbed his tie and pulled him to his feet. He pushed his jacket off his shoulders and let the older man catch it and throw it over the chair. 

"Where's your brother?" John asked as he cupped Mycroft's balls through his trousers. 

"Sh-Shopping, John," it actually sounded like a squeak and the doctor grinned. 

"Is he really? I don't believe that for a second."

The door was pushed open again and the youngest man out of the three paced in with handfuls of bags. 

"Sherlock? Are you feeling ok?"

"What? Why?" He caught sight of Mycroft still dressed. "Why have you still got clothes on?"

"I was seeing to that," John interrupted. "Now you…"

"We needed food and I fancied cooking tonight. Is that a crime?"

"Well, I've lived with you 9 years and this is the first time you've ever gone shopping. I don't know, it could be a crime."

Sherlock smirked slightly and placed the bags on the table. Then he grabbed his doctor and kissed him thoroughly, his free hand reaching out and grabbing the tie that had been tugged skewiff around Mycroft's neck and as soon as he'd let go of John he grabbed his brother to kiss him too. 

"Now why are you still dressed?" He murmured against his ear. 

"I've got work to do, little brother."

"No you don't." He pushed his brother to his knees. "Well you do, but it doesn't involve your clothes. Open." 

With a smile up at his younger brother, Mycroft opened his mouth. Sherlock left his belt done up and just pulled his zip down where his cock sprung free. 

"I'll put the shopping away then, shall I?"

Sherlock moaned as Mycroft swallowed him down whole. "Yeah, Babe. I'm a bit preoccupied." 

John chuckled. "Don't think you're having all the fun with our pet tonight," he called through from the kitchen. 

"Not at all, John," Sherlock managed through the soft sucking sensation his brother was giving him. "I'm cooking remember?"

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Well, I need some help. Pet is still clothed."

"Well you're going to have to pull him off your cock then."

Mycroft began to move back, but the feel of long deft fingers in his hair pulled him back and Sherlock's length touched the back of his throat. He gagged slightly, but the detective held his position for one… two… three… then he popped out and tucked himself away again hissing as his still hard cock brushed against his pants. 

He made quick work of his shirt and, as he was pushing it off behind him, he snapped the cuffs up off the table and had them around his wrists in seconds. "You're going to have to be punished for being clothed when we got in. You understand that, don't you, Pet?"

"Mmm."

"John, Pet's being naughty!" He sulked. 

"I think I have my cane somewhere," his grin was evil when he reappeared at the kitchen doorway. 

"No! No, Captain! I'm sorry!"

John's grin didn't change. "What do you say to Sherlock?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I meant, I understand that I must be punished, Sir."

"Of course you did." He turned his back on his brother and walked over to the doctor, whispering something in his ear as he slid past into the kitchen. 

John laughed. "Good idea, Babe. Where's your collar, Myc?"

"In the drawer, Captain."

"Well, this will have to do for the moment, then."

He tightened the now redundant tie back around his neck and then set about pulling him out of the rest of his clothes. 

"Stand, Pet."

John walked him through to the bedroom and made him sit on the floor at the foot of the bed. He fetched the collar and both leashes. Sherlock always insisted on having his own, bright orange, of course. John's was a deep purple. He tied them both to the baseboard and then clipped them to his collar. He disappeared for a second and returned with his rucksack.

"You want to work, go ahead."

With a raised eyebrow the British Government tugged at his cuffs. John pulled his laptop out and opened it in front of him. 

"Assuming you are going to uncuff me, what's the catch?"

John paused for a moment. "This is it. For the entire evening. You'll sit here working while me and your baby brother have a nice play. Without you. Then we'll enjoy a nice meal. Without you. And then snuggle up and watch a movie. Without you."

Mycroft whimpered pitifully. 

"Do I have another option? Captain?" He asked hopefully. 

John hummed. "I can go and get the crop."

 

Sherlock began his task in the kitchen with difficulty; he should have come in his pets mouth earlier. It would have made this a lot more comfortable. 

He hated punishing his brother. It was something he always tried to avoid. John didn't mind it because he was good at the cuddly after care bit, but Sherlock was rubbish at that and he couldn't imagine the thought of punishing him and then leaving him alone. 

"John!" He yelled. 

The doctor appeared and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. "What did he choose?" Sherlock asked, knowing the answer.

"Obvious."

"Good. Well, bring him in here. If I have to cut anymore potatoes with my cock stuck like this, a trip to A&E may be in order."

"No it won't, Babe. I'm a doctor remember?" He nibbled at Sherlock's neck and then licked his way up until he got to Sherlock's ear and sucked on the bottom. "If you cut your fingers off, I can fix them." He kissed and sucked at his neck for a little longer. "I'll bring Pet through."

"Uncuff him. Make him crawl, I like the way his arse wiggles."

"You are such a child." He patted Sherlock's arse and headed for their pet. 

 

"I will be using the crop on you, but first, you're needed."

"Needed, Captain?"

"Don't sound so surprised. That pretty little mouth of yours is useful for a lot more than just political spiel."

Mycroft was surprised at his wrists being released and oddly comforted by the soft leather and fur ones that were wrapped around snuggly instead. 

"Don't know what tricky positions you'll be in tonight, but you've made the right decision, Pet." He cupped his cheek and kissed him quickly.

"John! I said I don't want to go to A&E."

The doctor rolled his eyes and then realised Mycroft looked panicked. "It's alright, Pet. He means hurry up."

Mycroft sighed and crawled after one of his Doms at the quick tug on his collar. 

He found himself with his wrists tied in front of him and his back pressed up against the unit, his brothers cock back in his mouth while the younger one prepared tea. 

 

"My two beautiful boys are going to love what I have planned," John said from behind. 

The doctor watched the flush creep up Sherlock's neck. Normal, crime scene praise Sherlock loved and never blushed, but comments or praise on anything remotely relationshipy or bedroomy and Sherlock was blushing for England. Mycroft would be proud. 

"How's Pet doing?"

"Hmm, not bad. Do you want him back?"

"How long is that going to be before you can leave it unattended."

"Not long. Just got to put this in the oven."

"Well don't come then. You'll enjoy this."

"What have you done?"

The doctor chuckled. "You'll find out if you hurry up."

"Stop sucking, Pet. Go to John."

Mycroft pulled off with a pop and crawled to his other Dom. It took a while. The space between his wrists wasn't great which meant his pace was slow. 

John gathered the leash up and led him off in the direction of the bedroom. 

"Join us when you're ready, Babe."

Sherlock hummed as he concentrated. 

 

When Sherlock finally joined them, Mycroft was laid out face down and spread eagled on the bed, each foot tied to the respective posts. He could see the buckle of a gag wrapped around his head and it took him mere seconds to deduce which one it was; the thick penis shaped gag, it was more wide than long, but no less uncomfortable. 

"I figured we wouldn't want to hear him."

Sherlock purred and paced to his lover that was still on his feet. "You figured right."

"I don't know that I want to fuck him, though. I think we should just tease him for a bit."

"Well then," John dropped to his knees and tugged Sherlock's trousers down before taking the leaking cock into his mouth and sucking with all his skill making him come in mere moments. 

"That's better," He panted, as John swallowed all of his release and running his hand through short blond spikes. Despite the gag, a long drawn out moan could be heard from the bed. 

"Quiet, Pet! You should have sucked harder."

John chuckled and pushed Sherlock onto the bed, making his brother grunt beneath him. He shifted around so his feet were either side of Mycroft's head and his mouth was inches from his tight hole. He blew in then looked up at the doctor through his lashes. 

He must have mouthed a word or mimed an action that Mycroft couldn't see, because he heard the elder of the two Doms leave the room and when he returned, he couldn't help but wince as ice was placed at his hole. Sherlock's laugh was gravelly as he pushed the ice around. It went in and out of his hole and then up and down his legs. When the first piece had melted, another piece was there. John looked down to see the detective watching him. He cupped the back of his neck and kissed him. It was clumsy with arousal and they were interrupted by the cooker. 

"That wasn't long at all," John complained. 

"Well, judging by how pale my brothers skin is, you haven't cropped him yet. I'll be another few minutes, if you want to get that out of the way."

"Oh, no. I haven't finished playing yet."

"Have fun."

John watched Sherlock's arse with a fond smile and then returned to the pale figure on the bed. He smacked his arse hard. "Are you rutting against the sheet like a teenager?"

 

A very meek Mycroft knelt between them as they ate. His hands were cuffed behind him and attached to the collar. 

His arse was a light shade of red as John hadn't gone too far. They'd been late coming through as the doctor had coddled the older man for a while as he floated deep in subspace. 

There was also a vibrator between his cheeks that John had lovingly pushed into him. Currently it was off, but the sub knew from experience it would not stay that way.

Both Doms took it in turns to feed the older man. They pushed food between his lips and, if he was lucky, he'd get to suck them too. When he'd had enough, he dropped his head and missed the look of adoration of him the pair shared above his head. 

 

That evening, John and Sherlock laid out on the recliner the most recent Bond movie playing and Mycroft laid across them. Sherlock played with his hair and John absently fingered the vibrator and its settings. 

The doctor hadn't actually realised how high the settings had reached until their pet came above them with a moan of 'Johnlock'. 

The doctor and the detective took in the drained man and smiled. They'd let him work uninterrupted tomorrow… possibly.


	2. Difficulties in Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock play with their pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

"It's my turn!"

"No, Sherlock. It's not. It's my turn!"

"He's my brother!"

"He was my pet first!"

Mycroft cleared his throat, making it obvious he was bored, knelt between them. 

"Shut up, Mycroft!" both the other men said at once.

 

That's how Mycroft found himself in his current position, knelt on their bed, each wrist tied to the corresponding ankle and his knees spread wide with a spreader bar.

Whimpers broke around the black ball gag clenched between his teeth.

His boyfriends had come to two separate conclusions after spending an hour arguing over who would fuck him tonight. They'd thought of both at once, but Mycroft had safe-worded at that, so instead, neither were going to fuck him, instead a dildo was, in both holes. John held the tip of a sound he had stolen from work, one of many he had been assured. Sherlock held the base of a dildo, one of the smaller ones they had between them. He doubted it would stay small for long.

They worked in sync. As John began to press the lubed rod into the tip of his cock, Sherlock pressed the dildo passed his rim. As John pulled out slightly, so did Sherlock. 

Mycroft bucked, his hips arching off the bed. 

Sherlock leant down and bit the cleft of his arse. "Keep still, Pet!" He growled, low in his throat. "This is for our pleasure, not yours."

A muffled version of 'piss off' was heard and John decided he wasn't having that.

He snatched at the buckle for the gag and tugged it free. "Something to say, Boy?" He barked. 

Faced with the anger of an ex-army doctor Mycroft dropped his head. 

"Answer!"

"No, Sir."

"Then behave!"

"Hold on," Sherlock interrupted as the doctor was about to fit the gag back into place. He pressed the plug into Mycroft's arse, snapping a "hold it!" in his ear. 

Mycroft clenched around the intrusion and held himself very still as his little brother climbed off the bed. His eyes widened when Sherlock held the new gag in front of him. 

"Oh, yes," John said, not attempting to hide his predatory grin. "Our little delivery yesterday."

Mycroft whimpered as the detective pressed the dildo shaped gag to his lips. He dutifully opened his mouth, but only enough for Sherlock to push it in. It brushed against the back of his throat as Sherlock did it up. "Click your fingers for me, Pet."

Mycroft complied and nodded slightly, saying he understood the new safe word. 

"We can continue now," Sherlock said with a nod at John. 

Mycroft felt the sound slide in again to match the same distance to the plug he was holding. Then they were both pulled free. 

"I wonder if you could come around that bit of metal," Sherlock pondered. 

"We could do an experiment," John offered. 

"What do you think, Pet?" Sherlock asked as he rubbed the tip of the dildo over his prostate.

The government official awkwardly swallowed around the cock jutting down his throat. 

He didn't safe word so the younger men took that in their stride, planning to continue. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Sherlock pass John the largest sound in the doctor's little collection. He could easily deduce that it was the biggest plug that was coming next then. 

 

Half an hour later, the British Government was a shivering, blubbering mess. The sound, 7 mm in diameter was fully inserted into his cock and John had just left there, the little finger loop poking out of the top. They were taking it in turn to press in the largest dildo. John had exchanged it again so it was a vibrating plug. Mycroft couldn't work out if that was better or worse. He could deduce who held it when. John would tease him, thrusting it in and out, vibrating his walls, but ensuring it didn't touch his prostate. Sherlock would thrust it in hard and hold it over his prostate. He was so sensitive he could hear the buzz flow through him. He had long since started drooling around the gag. John pulled it free and he gasped. "Something to ask, Slut?"

He nodded, panting heavily as Sherlock twisted the plug slightly. 

"Go on then." He cupped the older man's cheek and was pleasantly surprised to have Mycroft press his face into it. 

"Can I come, Sir? Please?"

"What do you think Lockie? Do we let our pet come?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Has he been good enough?"

Mycroft nodded frantically and John chuckled. "Alright, Pet. If you can come from prostate stimulation alone, you may."

The government official actually purred as Sherlock took to moving the vibrations in and out. 

He yelled out in pain as well as pleasure as he came, his hips thrusting into nothing, as semen broke free, but only stuttering around the sound. 

The younger men watched in fascination as Mycroft orgasmed. He panted heavily, his chin dropping to his naked chest. 

Both the detective and the doctor set about untying him and Sherlock settled against the headboard. John manoeuvred the older man between his legs and helped to stretch him out, cramp was the last thing he needed. 

"You good?" Sherlock asked softly. Mycroft's head nodded into his chin. His hand reached out and grasped John by the belt tugging him down into the bed as well. 

"That was amazing."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Good Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139326) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr)




End file.
